villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
HABIT
HABIT is the tertiary antagonist later primary antagonist of the ARG webseries EverymanHYBRID. At the start of the series the main focus was on Slender Man as the series main threat, but as the series progressed a new mysterious force known as HABIT came along. At first it was mentioned and hinted at briefly. After the protagonists of the series lose a close friend Ryan they link his death to something called The SEVENTRIALSOFHABIT. This was a tournament held by HABIT that made the participants (who he referred to as rabbits) do seven strange things. These included: #Bury and abandon a cherished object #Elect team leaders and eliminate 16 Rabbits #Sever ties with a friend, blaming it on them #Recite a poem written by HABIT in a crowded area #Create a gift for a friend and destroy it in front of them #Protest local goverenment to request that HABIT be the place's new leader #The final one cryptically said "Keep your body breathing." All evidence points towards the fact that the remaining Rabbits had to kill the rest of them in order to win. (To explain, if RABBIT #2 and RABBIT #3 are left, they have to kill each other. The one that stays alive wins the tournament.) After the trials and the deaths of several of the protagonist's friends at the hands of The Rake, Evan tells Vinny how he was attacked by their friend Nick and that he killed Nick in self defense. This turns out to be a lie when Jeff goes to Evan's house he finds Nick alive and is stabbed by Evan who has an evil smile on his face. It turns out the HABIT had posessed Evan and inside Evan's body tortured and killed Jeff. HABIT proceeds to burn Jeff's body and afterwards Slenderman shows up to claim it. Following that HABIT goes on to murder Evan's lover Stephanie and eat their newborn baby. After he shows up at another friend of theirs Daniel's house acting like Evan. HABIT procedes to choke Daniel to death. Later HABIT leaves Evan's body and Evan reunites with Vinny and begins living with him. Evan appears traumatized by what HABIT did in his body. After a long time of silence Vinny and Evan decide to summon HABIT for answers as to what is going on. HABIT returns to Evan's body and tells Vinny how dumb summoning him was. HABIT does admit it took courage and tells Vinny he will be bringing guests to him. HABIT leaves and goes on with his business regarding TribeTwelve's Noah ( For details, see 'TribeTwelve') TribeTwelve HABIT is a cameo caracter in season 1 and a minor antagonist later main antagonist of season 2 in the ARG series TribeTwelve. He helps Firebrand break free of The Collective, during the video SEVERANCE he brings Noah to his house and asks him a couple of questions. He explains a couple of things to him, aswell as ordering Noah to draw the simbol that appeared during the last few years. Noah then drew the symbol wrong a couple of times, when HABIT specified that it needs to be fully correct for it to 'work'. After his second try, HABIT firstly warns Noah he'll cut off his right shoulder by taking out a dice with human body parts marked, but the thrid time, he does it correctly. HABIT then explains the meaning of Severance. A man is heard from the bathroom across the room. After HABIT opens the door, it reveals to be a certain stranger, stabbed in the side. There are many speculations who this actually is. Nothing has been confirmed. After the conversation, HABIT kicks Noah out of his house, leaving him to wander Piscataway, New Jersey. Two months later, later in the video Bridge to Nowhere, Noah was transported to an alternate reality(or another dimension) named Candleverse, Jeff who was killed by HABIT appears on a bridge Firebrand instruected him to go to, and tells Noah to kill himself, claming He can't be the hero of this.With Jeff leaving Noah, HABIT appears on camera. For possibly the first time, we hear HABIT's true voice. A sinister, demonic one. HABIT threatens Noah, mocking him with saying he don't have the guts to kill himself, to which Noah spits in his face. Later on, HABIT kicks Noah in the groin, leaving him in his house in Florida. Personality A really 'sassy' person. He's a maniac, but has his 'warm' side, although it just usually leads up to his personal profit. He makes fun out of people, considering them mere 'Rabbits', waiting for slaughter. Appearance HABIT's appearance depends on the host he's inHABITing, but when he inHABIT's Evan, he makes him look more cheerful, happy and well. It's most likely due to his 'healing' powers. He's very often seen with a specific purple disortion when shown on camera. Quotes Theories *HABIT is a ghost, spirit, demon, angel. *HABIT is an alternate personality. *HABIT is the incarnation of evil. Gallery HABIT.jpg HABIT3.jpg HABIT4.jpg HABIT6.jpg HABIT7.jpg HABIT8.jpg Trivia *HABIT is perhaps the most powerful ARG Villain ever. The only person currently 'above' him is the Administrator himself. *HABIT is somewhat similar to Mal. **Both are a twisted personality of a hero. **His hair is similiar to Mal. **They have the same personality, however, HABIT is even more dangerous and cruel. **Both are comedic, however, HABIT takes his comedic side to an extreme level. **Both have a demonic voice and the hero's voice, however, HABIT can make a mixed version of both. *He was responsible for many serial killers and tragedies around the world, as he inHABITed them, just like Evan. *He might be the incarnation of Evil itself. *HABIT is the most evil and cruel ARG Villain ever seen. *His favorite color is purple. *HABIT loves Rock and others types of music. Category:Mass Murderer Category:Child Murderer Category:Cannibals Category:Possessor Category:Knifemen Category:Torturer Category:Serial Killers Category:Psychopath Category:Axemen Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Traitor Category:Big Bads Category:Living Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Friend of the hero Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Necessary Evil Category:Assassin Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Male Villains Category:Humans Category:Dark Lord Category:Alternate/True Forms Category:Alter-Ego Category:Dark Forms Category:Dark Messiah Category:Provoker Category:Liars Category:ARG Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Killjoy Category:Chaotic Evil Category:On & Off Villains Category:Immortals Category:Comedic Villains Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Mastermind Category:Imposters Category:Incriminators Category:Deities Category:Leader Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Sociopaths Category:Hematomaniacs Category:Corrupting Influence